


Drinking you under the table

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr drabbles [7]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Formal events, Jealousy, M/M, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel hates formal events. Does it get more exciting when his lover, Martin, shows up drunk off his ass?<br/>Definitely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking you under the table

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you want to reqeust a drabble/fanfic, ask me with pairing+prompt on mignoleeet.tumbr.com :)  
> Prompt by @jamie-carragher: Fluff Skagger, one getting drunk at a formal event with the club. AU!Ish, because in this fanfic, they live together. They’re a couple. Daniel never left. 2014/15 season setting.

Daniel had never liked these events.  
He loved almost everything he had to do for the club. The training was good, the matches were amazing, the interviews were fun, meeting the fans was inspiring… formal events were merely tiresome.   
Especially when it was 10 P.M. and Daniel had been up all night because Jamie had a nightmare about pirates taking him hostage, and Martin refused to wake up to take care of it. He’d been up with Matteo and Mason the night before anyway, it was Dan’s turn to check on the kid. 

He definitely shouldn’t have let him watch Pirates of the Caribbean. 

The Dane was sitting by a table, wearing a black suit with a red tie, sipping idly at a glass of water. Everyone around him was sipping some bubbly champagne they’d been served idly, but no one was drunk yet. ‘If Carra was still here though’, he thought, ‘He’d be pissed of his ass in less than a minute’. 

Daniel smiled fondly at the thought of his retired teammate, before his attention was brought back to some board member talking about an amazing fishing story Daniel was too tired to listen to. 

The dinner happened half an hour later. They’d been given seats and directions as to where to sit. Daniel sat down on his designated spot, where it stood with italic letters on a small yet charming note: “Daniel Agger.”  
To his left, there was a similar note with the name: “Lucas Leiva” written, and on his other side, the right, was yet another note: “Martin Skrtel.”  
Where was Martin, anyway? He hadn’t seen the Slovakian all night.

As if some cruel God had heard his thought, Martin suddenly appeared. The Slovakian walked, more like stumbled, into the dining hall. Daniel frowned as he eyed Martin. Sure, he looked damn fine in that suit, wearing a red tie as well (which was customary at these complimentary dinners). What made him frown though was the dopey expressiont the Slovakian wore.

Daniel got up, ready to walk over and check on his partner, when someone else cut him to it. It was Dejan, their new central back colleague, who stopped Martin for a chat. Frankly, ever since Dejan had become a part of the team, he had been really interested in Martin. Might it be because they were going to play together a lot or because they were both from Eastern-Europe, he didn’t know. All he knew was that he should be the one checking on /his/ boyfriend, not Dejan Lovren. Definitely not Dejan Lovren.

Carefully, Daniel walked over. He raised his brow as he heard laughter erupting from his partner, his head tossed back (which bared his pale, completely irresistible neck). Dejan was grinning and laughing quietly, his glass shaking slightly from the vibrations coming from his hand. 

Daniel watched with a raised brow as Martin wrapped an arm around Dejan, making the younger central back smile, sligtly awkward, “You’re a grrrreat guy, you know? Yeah, you know.” Martin laughed yet again, swirling his half empty glass in the air, “Yes, sure, but let’s go eat.” Dejan said and patted Martin’s hip, making the usually sturdy yet friendly footballer giggle and follow him to the table. Daniel frowned as he sat down, watching as Martin and Dejan approached.   
Luckily for Dejan, his spot was at the other side of the table. Steven guided Dejan to his designated spot, offering Daniel a concerned frown. Daniel merely shrugged in return. He didn’t really know what to tell his captain.

Martin slumped down in his seat ungracefully, making Simon, who was sitting to his right, offer a worried glance, “Are you alright?” The Belgian asked Martin, who merely punched Simon in the arm, startling the composed goalie, “I’m grrrrreat. You’re grrrreat too! Am I right?” He laughed, leaning on Simon, who looked uncomfortable, “Thank you. But come on, you should sit up..” He tried to push Martin off. It was easier as Daniel grabbed Martin’s arm as well, pulling him towards him. 

The minute Martin was pulled towards Daniel and saw his boyfriend’s face, the Slovakian grinned, “Well hello there handsome.” He grinned at Daniel, who rolled his eyes, “You’re drunk.” He stated, having experienced this before.   
Martin was almost a different person when drunk.   
When he was sober, Martin was easy. He laughed, smiled, but in a relaxed way. He was attentive, consentrated, friendly, maybe a bit childish, but only when he was supposed to.   
When drunk, Martin was annoying. He was obnoxious, clingy and over affectionate. Not a good combination at a formal dinner with board members.

 

Martin was about to kiss Dan in front of everyone when suddenly, one of the board members started speaking. Dan pushed him away and leaned over, hissing in his ear, “Get a fucking grip, Skrtel. Or else you’re sleeping on the couch tonight.” He threatened, making Martin pout at him, his full bottom lip pressing out. And fuck, Daniel wanted to kiss him. 

What he didn’t want, was to make an ass of himself by making out with his drunk boyfriend in front of every associate to the club. No thank you.

Daniel was happy to get a little peace as Martin found it much more fun to try to explain this amazing thing he’d learn the other day to Simon and Philippe (who sat on the other side) about Pluto not being a planet anymore.  
“He’s drunk, no?”  
Daniel turned to his left. It was Lucas, whose eyes were on Martin. A fond smile spred across his lips, making his dimples visible. Daniel shrugged, “Yeah. I have no idea how he got drunk, but… he is. And he’s making an ass of himself.” Daniel sighed, running his hand through his hair. Lucas, though, merely laughed and patted his shoulder, “Don’t worry, my friend. Let him have some fun. It really looks like he could need it.”   
Daniel was about to reply when suddenly, there was a warm hand pressing against his thigh. The Dane didn’t even need to look to know who it belonged to- he’d recognize those long, bony fingers anywhere.   
Daniel tried to ignore it and listen to the story Lucas was telling him about his children (“And then Valentina laughed! It was so cute, except Pedro got a little bruise. He was proud though”) but Martin’s ever-present hand was beginning to slide further and further up, making the Dane’s face go redder and redder until-  
Until Martin’s hand was on his crotch, squeezing.

Ian Rush had to stop his speech about the club’s amazing history in shock as the two star central backs rushed out of the room, Daniel practically dragging Martin towards the bathroom. 

They could barely leave afterwards without being looked at with knowing smirks or ungidnified stares, at least not after the comment Ian Rush had said as the two of them returned, perfectly syncronized with when he was about to wrap up his whole speech: 

“And as it seems that two of our finest have the urge to get home as soon as possible, I’d like to wrap up this whole event with a huge thank you for everyone who participated and made this dinner and this club possible.” He had said, before looking straight at Daniel, winking, “And next time, perhaps we should try an alcohol restriction.”

 

____________________

Martin woke up the next morning with a hammering head ache. The Slovakian moaned, nuzzing closer to the warm body beside his. A small, pained smile spread on his face as he felt his nose pressing into Daniel’s firm chest, said Dane’s arms wrapped around his shoulder while his arms were wrapped around Daniel’s waist.  
If he wasn’t having the worst hangover, Martin would’ve loved this moment.

Suddenly, the door burst open and both Jamie and Matteo jumped on the bed, yelling at their daddies to wake up because it was already 8 a.m. and it was time for Daniel’s pancakes. Mason followed in suite, yawning and smiling adorable, crawling up on the bed and nestling beside Daniel.

The Dane awoke with a groan. He was used to this though, after a few months of experience, and grabbed Matteo, making the young boy squeal in delight as he hugged him. Martin did the same to Jamie, who laughed loudly.

They managed to get the boys off to the living room so they could wake up (Jamie and Matteo running of like freight trains while Mason padded after them). Martin groaned and rubbed his bald head, eyes closing tightly, “Dear God...what did I drink last night:..?” he asked Daniel, who raised his brow, “I have no fucking idea, but you were pretty drunk.”

Martin groaned again, but not out of pain. Out of pure embarrassment, “Was I really bad?” He asked, looking at his boyfriend. Daniel couldn’t help but to grin, “You were pretty bad.” He said.

Martin sighed loudly, which only made Daniel laugh and lean forward, his hand gripping Martin’s neck gently as they kissed softly. Daniel could still taste the alcohol on Martin’s tongue, but it was definitely a faint taste.

Daniel eventually pulled apart after pressing a few pecks to Martin’s full lips, making the Slovakian smile happily- a smile reserved for Daniel. While Dan was checking his phone though, Martin looked at Daniel with his piercing blue eyes, “Seriously, Agger. How bad?” He asked and Dan turned to look at him, green meeting blue, “Oh, I don’t know.” He laughed, giving Martin his phone, “I’d check my messages for that answer.”  
After Martin had done as told, the defender groaned and threw the phone away, hurrying off the bed to get dressed. Daniel picked it up and read it, laughing so loudly Martin threw his boxers at him.

From: Carra  
seriously mate!!!! saw the pictures from the official website, how drunk were you that even Rush had to comment on it?! you’ve bypassed me, lad. proud of you.

Martin hasn’t drunk alcohol on those events ever since.


End file.
